Don't leave me
by Gay-shark1
Summary: Faberry week 2014: Conociendo a Franny. Rachel tiene serias sospechas sobre el reciente comportamiento de Quinn. Ahora tendrá que averiguar que es lo que lo provoca, mejor dicho QUIEN es lo que lo que lo provoca.


Rachel estaba recostada en un sillón de la sala, sosteniendo un guión de lo que sería su primer papel principal.

Hacía un año que había terminado sus estudios en NYADA y hasta ese momento solo había conseguido papeles secundarios pero ahora, después de las diversas audiciones que había hecho para _Orgullo y prejuicio, Mamma mía _e incluso _El Rey León_ recibió su segundo llamado para Wicked y con este la confirmación de su contratación.

**Q: **Rachel, ¿Has visto mis zapatos verdes?-Le preguntó apareciendo detrás del sofá de repente.

**R: **¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que aparezcas así? Me asustas.-Le dijo cubriendo sus ojos con uno de sus brazos.- Y dejaste tus zapatos debajo de la mesa de la cocina. No se para que…

**Q: **Lo siento y gracias.-Le dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios que Rachel recibió gustosa.

Conocía a Quinn desde la preparatoria. Era la capitana de las porristas y ella solo era una mas en el instituto McKinley. Quinn la había odiado desde el principio del año, pero después de varias cosas como un embarazo una bofetada, un accidente y unos que otros consejos no escuchados, se hicieron amigas.

Las dos estaban solas en la Gran Manzana al iniciar la universidad; ninguno de sus amigos lograron llegar con ellas, así que solo se tenían la una a la otra y gracias a que Quinn había comprado algunos pases de tren podían visitarse cuando quisieran. Y mientras los meses seguían pasando las dos se dieron cuenta de la gran atracción que sentían por la otra. Una platica y un beso robado fue lo que las hizo intentarlo.

Supieron, de alguna forma, administrar sus tiempos entre las clases y sus audiciones. Ahora estaban a punto de cumplir 3 años de noviazgo y ni Rachel ni Quinn podían estar más felices por eso.

**R: **¿Vas a salir?-Cuestionó cuando la rubia apareció en la sala para colocarse los zapatos verdes.

**Q: **Si. Quedé con Hanna y Leo para ir a tomar algo.-Se levantó alisando su vestido.-Llevan semanas insistiendo para que pase tiempo con ellos. Al parecer tu me has raptado o algo por el estilo.

**R: **Bueno, te daré permiso para salir solo porque no quiero que sospechen más.

**Q: **Claro que si. Sería una pena que te enviaran a la cárcel.-Sonrió tomando su bolso.-Bien. Me voy.

**R: **Ven.-Abrió sus brazos y juntó sus labios.-Despídete propiamente de tu novia.

* * *

**R: **Hey, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó recostándose junto a Quinn en su cama.-Desde que llegaste has estado un poco rara.

**Q: **No es nada.-Respondió mirando el techo.-Solo estoy un poco estresada.

Rachel se acercó a ella para acariciar su abdomen sobre la camisa y repartir algunos besos desde su mejilla hasta su cuello.

**R: **¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?-Preguntó subiendo a su oído para lamer su lóbulo.

**Q: **Rach, estoy, estoy cansada.-Dijo alejándose un poco de la morena para poder sentarse en la cama-¿Podemos dejarlo para después?

La morena no se lo podía creer. Quinn nunca la había rechazado y ahora que lo hacía, la hirió.

**R: **E-está bien.-Se levantó de la cama alisando su ropa con nerviosismo.

**Q:** Lo siento.-Susurró sin querer mirar a la morena.

**R: **No te preocupes…

* * *

_-Hola ¿Todo bien?-_**R**

_-Si. Kelly solo quería mostrarme algunos libretos-_**Q**

_-¡Bien! ¿Quieres que pida comida china para la cena?-_**R**

Rachel esperó unos 5 minutos hasta que por fin recibió un mensaje con la respuesta.

_-Voy a quedarme con Kelly hasta tarde para aclarar algunas cosas-_**Q**

Rachel bufó tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Ya tenía la cena lista con el la comida favorita de la rubia, las velas y el vino.

_-Está bien. Suerte._**-R**

_-Gracias-_**Q**

* * *

Sucedió un día después.

Rachel salía de los ensayos de _Wiked _con algunos chicos del cast que la habían invitado a tomarse algo. La morena aceptó al saber que Quinn no estaría en el departamento esa noche porque se reuniría con Kelly, su representante, para acordar algunas audiciones.

Uno de los chicos sugirió un bar un poco alejado del lugar que había abierto hace poco, así que todos tuvieron que tomar taxis para llegar al establecimiento.

Bebieron, comieron y bailaron un poco, y aunque ninguno se conocía por más de dos días, todos comenzaron a relajarse alrededor de los demás.

_-Hey, Rachel. No me digas que ya te vas a casa.-_Arthur, el chico que interpretaba a - la llamó cuando vio que se levantaba de la mesa en la que estaban.

**R: **No, solo voy al sanitario. Toda esa cerveza me ha dado ganas de mear como a cualquier otro ser humano.-Una de sus compañeras concordó con ella y le dijo que la acompañaría.

Estaban a punto de entrar a los servicios cuando algo llamó la atención de Rachel. A su derecha, en una de las mesas del fondo pudo distinguir a una chica con una cabellera dorada parecida a la de su novia en compañía de otra rubia muy guapa. Sus dudas sobre si era Quinn fueron resueltas cuando un camarero se acercó a la pareja y la rubia que le daba la espalda volteó el rostro. Definitivamente era Quinn.

_-¿Rachel? ¿Qué pasa?-_Preguntó su compañera al notar que la morena no se movía.

**R: **Creo, creo que mi novia está por allá.-Dijo señalando la mesa en la que tenía la vista fija.

Para su sorpresa y para la de su coprotagonista la rubia desconocida colocó una mano sobre la de Quinn y esta no hizo mas que sonreír.

_-Debe de estar con una amiga, ¿No?_-Dijo tratando de darle alguna explicación a la escena.

**R: **Si, debe de ser eso…

* * *

Eran las 2:00 A.M. cuando Quinn llegó al departamento que compartían. Ella ya estaba recostada en la cama desde las 11, ya que al ver a la rubia con su extraña acompañante le quitaron las ganas de disfrutar de su noche.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudo ver la silueta de la rubia, que trataba de aligerar sus pasos para pasar desapercibida.

**R: **Estoy despierta.-Informó logrando asustar a su novia.

Quinn giró su rostro para tratar de mirarla entre la oscuridad, pero no lo consiguió, así que encendió una de las lámparas de una cómoda.

**R: **¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

**Q: **Me entretuve con Kelly.-Dijo sacándose los zapatos para caminar hasta su armario para ponerse el pijama.-Hablamos de negocios, después sacó una botella de vino y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

**R: **¿Estuviste todo el día con ella? ¿En su departamento?-Cuestionó con algo de esperanza por que la rubia le dijera la verdad.- ¿No salieron?

**Q: **E-estuvimos todo el día ahí.-Se desprendió de su ropa para comenzar a vestirse.-Cenamos pizza y vimos un par de películas. No volví temprano porque sabía que ibas a estar en tus ensayos.

**R: **Está bien.-Dijo con algo de dolor, después se recostó dándole la espalda a lugar de la ojiverde.-Buenas noches.

Lo que Quinn no sabía era que Rachel había llamado a Kelly para ver si la rubia estaba con ella. La representante le dijo que estaba en Los Angeles desde hace un mes y solo llamaba a Quinn ocasionalmente.

Rachel lloró toda la noche.

* * *

El sábado era uno de los pocos días en los que podían compartir toda la mañana juntas y eso era algo que no iban a desaprovechar.

Rachel se levantó temprano, preparó el desayuno, hizo un poco de ejercicio en su escaladora, salió a dar una vuelta y volvió justo cuando Quinn se despertaba.

**Q: **No entiendo como puedes estar tan activa en las mañanas.-Dijo entre bostezos. Llevaba su celular en la mano izquierda para revisar mensajes y demás.

**R: **Es un secreto de familia.-Contestó desde la cocina con una gran sonrisa.-Si te lo digo mis padres tendrán que sacrificarme.

**Q: **Y no queremos eso.-Susurró caminando hasta ella para dejar un suave beso en los labios de la morena Pero justo cuando iba a separarse Rachel la tomó del cuello para profundizar el beso.

**R: **Sabes que te amo, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó después de dejar sin respiración a la ojiverde.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se besaban de esa forma.

**Q: **Lo se. Yo también te amo.-Ojeó la mesa.-Y como te amo no dejaré que ese delicioso desayuno que preparaste para nosotras se desperdicie.-Dejó otro beso en los labios de la morena antes de alejarse.-Pero primero voy a cambiarme.

Rachel asintió viéndola caminar hasta el cuarto que compartían, después se dispuso a preparar jugo de naranja. Justo cuando estaba cortando su quinta naranja un celular vibró en la mesa.

Giró para ver si era el suyo, pero se encontró con el de Quinn. Supuso que la rubia lo había dejado ahí antes de irse a cambiar.

**R: **Quinn, tu cel…

Una ventanilla se abría en la pantalla y Rachel se cayó al ver el mensaje.

_-La he pasado muy bien contigo toda esta semana. Espero y podamos vernos de nuevo antes de que me marche de la ciudad.-_**Em**

Ese mensaje realmente descolocó a Rachel. Esa chica que mandó el mensaje a Quinn estaba diciendo que no fue un solo día el que habían pasado juntas, sino toda la semana.

Quinn estaba viendo a alguien mas a sus espaldas.

Una nueva vibración se escuchó, avisando otro mensaje entrante.

_-Tengo una reservación en el hotel Rose Marie. Te espero a las 8 para cenar y ya después veremos que hacer-_**Em**

El corazón se le cayó al leer ese mensaje.

**Q: **¿Hiciste esas tortitas con tocino que me gustan?-Preguntó entrando a la cocina.

Por suerte Rachel había escuchado que se acercaba y pudo alejarse del teléfono con tiempo.

**R: **Si. Sabía que si no las hacía me reclamarías toda la vida.-Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras exprimía las naranjas en una jarra.-No quise correr el riesgo de que eso pasara.

**Q: **Eres la mejor.-Se acercó dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Quinn tomaba su celular, lo desbloqueaba y miraba los mensajes con algo de confusión.

**R: **¿Pasa algo?-Quinn levantó la vista.

**Q: **N-no es nada.-volvió su vista al celular para escribir una respuesta.-Kelly quiere que nos veamos en la noche.

Gancho al hígado para Rachel. Quinn acababa de mentirle sobre quien era la responsable del mensaje.

**R: **¿Y piensas ir?-_Di que no, por favor.-_Kelly te ha visto mas que yo esta semana y ella no es tu novia.

**Q: **Tengo que ir.-Rachel no se desplomó llorando porque era una maldita actriz y sabía controlar sus emociones.-Hay un par de libretos que quiere mostrarme antes de decidir a que proyectos lanzarme.

**R: **Claro.-Murmuró girándose.-¿Puedes continuar con esto? Tengo que ir al baño.

**Q: **Si.

Rachel caminó hasta el baño de su habitación y una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, se deslomó llorando.

* * *

El taxi estacionó una calle antes del _Rose Marie_ treinta 20 minutos después de que Quinn saliera con destino a ese hotel.

Rachel pagaba al conductor, le agradecía y salía del vehículo con la firme intención de desenmascarar la infidelidad de Quinn.

Caminó con paso firme hasta que pudo ver la fachada del edificio y sin esperar nada más, entró en el.

Se veía que esa tal _"Em"_ tenía dinero, porque el interior de la construcción era ostentoso y petulante. Candelabros de oro, jarrones de bronce, pisos y pilares de mármol, seda en todas partes y personas bien vestidas paseando por el lobby.

Con ayuda de un botones encontró el restaurante que se encontraba dentro del edificio y al cual solo tenían acceso los huéspedes, así que Rachel tuvo que hacer una estúpida reservación de un estúpido cuarto que no iba a utilizar y que le costó 200 dólares.

Todo sea porque no le vean la cara de idiota a Rachel Berry.

Entró al elegante comedor 10 minutos después, dejándose guiar a una de las mesas desocupadas mientras ella buscaba a Quinn. El estomago se le revolvió al no encontrarla entre los comensales y pensar que ya estaría con la tal _Em _en una de las habitaciones.

**R: **Eh, disculpa.-Llamó la atención de uno de los meseros cuando este pasaba a su lado.- ¿Has visto a dos rubias por aquí cenando solas? Una de ellas lleva un vestido azul…

_-¿Con ojos espectaculares?-_Rachel asintió frenéticamente.-_Están en una mesa privada ahí atrás.-_Señaló una sección dividida por una cortina.

**R: **¿Y que tengo que hacer para entrar ahí?

_-Pagar un monto extra._

150 dólares fue lo que pagó para poder entrar a esa sección del comedor y realmente le dolió estar gastando en algo que no era necesario, pero de nuevo pensó en Quinn y todo volvió a valer la pena.

_-Por aquí, por favor.-_El mesero la guió detrás de las cortinas a la sección privada que contaba solo con 8 mesas, todas alejadas de la otra y con un par de cortinillas que daban aun más privacidad.

**R: **¿Podrías decirme en donde están?

_-En la mesa de allá-_Señaló una de las mesas que estaban en el fondo y Rachel pudo distinguir de inmediato el cabello rubio de su novia.

**R: **Gracias.-Le dijo caminando hacia ella. El mesero le estaba viendo el trasero pero no le importó, el chico la había tratado bien, así que lo dejaría hacerlo.

**R: **Quinn Fabray.-Dijo cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de la rubia. Esta se giró y su rostro se tornó mas pálido de lo que estaba.

_-¿Nos permites?-_La otra rubia habló y Rachel tuvo ganas de arrancarle la boca_.-Estamos cenando._

**R: **¿Me permites tu a mi? Estoy hablando con MI novia, a la cual no le interesa echar tres años de relación al retrete solo para follarse a una zorra como tu.

_-¿Disculpa?-_Dijo con tono ofendido.

**Q: **Rach, te lo puedo explicar si te calmas un poco.-La ojiverde interrumpió levantándose de la mesa para tomar los brazos de su novia, pero esta se alejó.

_-¿Rach?-_Preguntó con sorpresa.

**R: **No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre, y tu.-Señaló a Quinn.-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más.

**Q: **Rachel por favor.-Suplicó acercándose una vez mas a la morocha.-No es lo que tu piensas.

**R: **¿A no? ¿No te has reunido toda la semana con esta golfa? ¿No me has estado mintiendo?

_-Está bien.-Se levantó de la mesa con enfado.-No voy a permitir que sigas insultándome._

**R: **¿Quieres pelear? ¡Vamos! ¡Aquí estoy!-Abrió sus brazos en forma de reto.

_-Tu lo has pedido cariño.-_Se aproximó a la morena, pero una mano la detuvo.

**Q: **Basta Franny.-Dijo metiéndose entre las dos chicas para que no se hicieran daño.

Franny seguía forcejeando con ella, pero Rachel se tensó cuando ella habló.

**R: **¿F-Franny?-Susurró retrocediendo un poco. En su rostro se reflejaba su horror al descubrir el nombre de la rubia.

**F: **Srita. Fabray para ti, cariño.-Bufó acomodando su vestido una vez que Quinn la liberó.

**R: **Oh Dios.-Cubrió su boca.-L-lo siento yo, yo no sabía q-que tu…

**F: **Que yo soy la hermana de Quinn, si, si.-Hizo un ademán con su mano para demostrar que no le importaba.-Siempre me pasa. Soy mas guapa que ella.

**Q: **Rachel, ¿Qué rayos fue esto?-Siseó alejando a la morena de la mesa.

**R: **Pensé que me estabas siendo infiel. Y no me reclames porque tu me diste todas las bases para creer que era así.-Se defendió.-Me engañaste diciendo que estabas con Kelly y en uno de sus mensajes firmó con "Em"

**F: **Franny Emily Fabray.-Dijo llamando la atención de las dos. Ya estaba en la mesa tomando algunos tragos de su vino.-Aunque no me gusta mucho mi segundo nombre.

Rachel se estaba dando algunos golpes en la nuca en su mente. Claro que había olvidado el segundo nombre de la hermana de Quinn. Pero no era su culpa, nunca la había conocido y solo sabía de su existencia porque Quinn a veces hablaba de ella.

**F: **Ya deja a la chica en paz Quinn.-Franny interrumpía de nuevo, pero ahora lo hacía con una sonrisa.-Por que no ambas se sientan y me cuentan, por ejemplo, como es que yo no sabía que estabas con alguien, Quinn.-La ojiverde se sonrojó desviando la mirada.¿Por que lo ocultaste?

* * *

**F: **Fue increíble poder pasar un tiempo contigo antes de marcharme, Quinn.-Le dijo en la entrada del hotel en donde un taxi aguardaba por ella.-Y por favor no vuelvas a pensar que te odiaré por algo. Eres mi hermana y te amo aunque comas coños.

**Q: **Emily.-Quinn se sonrojó pero sonrió de todas formas cuando su hermana la abrazó.

**F: **Y fue un placer conocerte Rachel, solo recuerda decirme hola en lugar de zorra para la próxima vez que nos encontremos.-La morocha se sonrojó de igual forma y correspondió al abrazo que la mayor de las Fabray le daba.-Bien, es hora de irme. Nos vemos por ahí.

Franny subió al taxi y pronto desapareció entre las decenas de autos que inundaban las calles de New York, dejando a Quinn y a Rachel paradas en a acera.

**Q: **Aunque creyeras que te estaba engañando, te portaste muy mal hoy.-Dijo mirando a la morocha con suavidad. Después de la cena con Franny las cosas se habían relajado mucho.-Pudiste haberme preguntado en el departamento.

Rachel se mordió el labio y miró al suelo tratando de idear algo para responder a Quinn sin que esta se enojara. Una idea grandiosa surgió en su mente.

**R: **Bueno, renté una habitación.-Susurró acercándose a Quinn y colocado sus manos en el abdomen de la rubia.-Para que puedas castigarme como la niña mala que soy.

Quinn la miró seria por unos minutos hasta que una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en su rostro.

**Q: **Vamos.-Tomó la mano de Rachel y ambas entraron al hotel.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
